


Переходи на Слизерин!

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Сделано по заданию Bravo angel, которая в ответ написала прекрасный драббл к этой работе (его можно найти под артом).
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 10





	Переходи на Слизерин!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bravo_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravo_angel/gifts).



  
[+Исходники](https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587559958/f23d4ff1/30296316.png)

[ ](http://hogsland.com/uploads/posts/2020-04/1587560004_perehodi-na-slizerin-min.png)

— ...таким образом, закон Хаузера о преобразовании магической энергией неживой материи опровергает вашу фразу о том, что меняющие цвет чары не способны повлечь за собой изменение самой материи, сэр. Quod erat demonstrandum, — пафосно закончил Риддл.

Минерва тихо хихикнула в кулак. Профессор Мэйн, молодой, едва-едва окончивший Хогвартс, во все глаза смотрел на собеседника. В военное время особенно сильно ощущалась нехватка преподавателей, и профессор Мэйн, в силу своей неопытности, как полагала Минни, был не совсем компетентен. Большинство шестикурсников из любезности и сочувствия предпочитали не обращать на это внимание, но Риддла, очевидно, такое положение дел не устраивало. Он натянул на лицо мягкую улыбку, словно хотел подсластить пилюлю, но профессор всё равно не нашёлся что ответить.

Риддл был превосходным студентом, гением. Но... про таких говорят: дар от Мерлина и не дай Мерлин одновременно.

— Что же ты тогда сам не продемонстрируешь нам закон Хаузера во всей красе, Риддл? — едко поинтересовалась Минни.

Студенты тут же повернулись к ней, готовые к дальнейшей перепалке, и профессор Мэйн бросил на неё полный бесконечной благодарности взгляд.

Риддл расплылся в слащавой улыбке, которая за последний год стала для Минервы привычной. Эту мерзкую мину он приберегал специально для неё, но о причинах Минни не догадывалась, да и какое ей было дело? В любом случае, она бросила Риддлу вызов, чтобы отвести внимание от профессора, и град глубокомысленных умозаключений Риддла навис над ней дамокловым мечом.

Не мог он продемонстрировать доказательство этого закона. Все знали, что для выполнения этой хитрой манипуляции требуется уровень знаний, как у Мерлина. Однако, как всем было известно, в этом плане нынешние шестикурсники ввиду острой нехватки преподавателей Чар немного уступали разве что корнуэлльским пикси.

Риддл открыл было рот, но профессор Мэйн хлопнул в ладоши и радостно улыбнулся.

— Рад был поучаствовать в такой увлекательной дискуссии, мистер Риддл. Десять баллов Слизерину! Все можете быть свободны.

Минерва послала нежную улыбочку Риддлу и выпорхнула из-за стола. Прекрасно сработано, профессор!

Она бодрым шагом отправилась в библиотеку, чтобы закончить эссе по Трансфигурации. Риддл медленно шёл за ней, будто преследовал. Минни только фыркнула про себя: не думал же он, в конце концов, что она будет убегать от его праведного гнева?

Она тихо разложила пергамент и книги на столе, достала перо. Риддл подошёл ближе.

— Чары — не мой любимый предмет, можешь не стараться, — заметила Минерва. Настроение у неё было хорошее, и подразнить Риддла она была не против. — У тебя наверняка много других дел!

Риддл снова ей улыбнулся. А потом вдруг взмахнул палочкой.

Нет, она не думала, что он пустит в неё Аваду Кедавру, но всё равно тихо пискнула и вздрогнула. И только потом заметила, что красные и золотистые цвета её школьной формы превратились в зелёные и серебристые. Герб Гриффиндора, который её мама вышила сама, медленно, по ниточкам превратился в слизеринский. И мантия стала гладкой, шёлковой, как у чистокровных девчонок со Слизерина.

Минни уронила на пол перо, а вот её челюсть упала ниже, приземлилась где-то в подземельях её «нового факультета». Идеальное заклинание, да ещё и невербальное!

— Вот так намного лучше, МакГонагалл, — хмыкнул Риддл. — По тебе плачет Слизерин. Провести тебя до гостиной?

Минерва подобралась, отряхнула мантию, подняла перо. Мысли об эссе по Трансфигурации ушли и приказали долго жить.

— В таком виде меня в башню Гриффиндора не пустят. Придётся показать контрзаклинание!

Риддл мягко усмехнулся, изящным движением отбросил тёмные пряди волос со лба, и уверенно протянул ей руку.


End file.
